


New Side

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: 1st time writing their friendship and i'm nervous if i did it correctly or not, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Gold always sees Yellow as a shy, sweet and innocent girl; no more, no less. But after spending his time with her, he realized that maybe she wasn't that bland after all.





	New Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2/4 of the request fic from amino again. Silver Melody requested Gold and Yellow friendship so...here it is. I'm not that good at writing Yellow so don't expect much, but I did my best and this was a fun fic to writ

* * *

"Heh," Gold smirked, his billiard cue was hanging on his shoulder. He removed the stick from it and grabbed a Poke Ball from his pocket. He set it on the ground and he tried to focus it on the ball, and after a few moments of looking at it, he used his billiard cue to sent the ball flying.

"Alright, Togebo, come out!"

A Fairy-Flying type popped out of the Poke Ball, as it flew through the air with a smug face that almost matched its trainer's.

The gold-eyed man chuckled, rubbing his nose. He set the bottom of his billiard cue on the floor. "Don't go too far, Togebo!" he yelled, hoping his Pokemon heard it. The Pokemon didn't reply and only looked down at its trainer before continuing to soar through the sky.

Its trainer took a deep breath, placing the billiard cue back in his backpack.

Today was a wonderful day to go to Goldenrod City's National Park, which explained why Gold was here in the first place.

His eyes wandered around the park, as the bright, warm sunlight kissed his skin. The place looked normal. Children were playing, some trainers were catching any available Pokemon in this area, and there happened to be someone familiar sitting on the bench. His eyebrows furrowed at that.  _That straw hat looked familiar. Hold on a second!_

"It's straw hat boy—I mean..." He scratched his head, pursing his lips. Right, she was actually a girl and not a boy; the straw hat definitely did a good job on concealing her gender. "Hey, straw hat girl!" he called, approaching her.

The aforementioned girl perked up. She looked to see who hollered at her.  _Oh, it's just Gold._  She smiled and waved at him.

Gold stopped in front of her, catching his breath. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Ah," She clasped her hands. "Just stopping by to smell the flowers. This park sure is a nice place."

Gold thought how boring it was for her to just 'smell' the flowers, but he couldn't bring himself to insult her.

And he didn't know why.

He sighed. Maybe because she was  _supposed_  to be older than him despite her height. Or maybe because she just looked so innocently happy that he didn't want to ruin her day. "That's cool. You're not with anyone at the moment?"

She shook her head, then patted an empty seat next to him. Gold conceded and shrugged, following her request. He sat beside her and the first thing that came into the Hatcher's mind was how awkward it felt. He had never spent that much time with straw hat girl, mostly because he thought she's just too sweet for his cool attitude. How did his seniors along with Crystal even get along with her?

"Hey, Sunkern, get up!" a kid demanded, grabbing both Pokedex Holders' attention.

Yellow's eyebrows furrowed at this. She could feel her blood boiling at the sight.

Gold, on the other hand, could only sigh. Some kids just didn't know how to treat a Pokemon nicely.

"Sunkern, get up! Come on!"

Yellow couldn't stand seeing a Pokemon getting hurt in a battle, but she learned to understand it thanks to Red. However, what irked her more than seeing Pokemon getting injured in a battle was seeing trainers push their Pokemon even if they're at their limits. And this kid is exactly what she despised.

Taking a deep breath, the Healer stood up from her seat. She approached the boy. Gold's eyes widened at this and followed her, his arms were crossed behind his neck.

"E-Excuse me," Yellow called in a meek tone, but the kid ignored her. She inhaled deeply. "Excuse me!" she spoke in a stricter tone.

The brown-haired kid rose an eyebrow. He stopped looking at his exhausted Sunkern. "What?" he asked offensively.

Yellow thought how rude the kid's tone was, but she tried to calm herself by clenching her fists. She sighed. "Listen, kid, I—"

"The name's Damian," the boy intervened, folding his arms across his chest.

"Right, Damian," Yellow clasped her hands together, looking straight into the boy's eyes. "Your Sunkern is tired.  _Please_ , stop forcing her to continue. She did her best and that's—"

"But I wanna be stronger!"

"You will, but not in that condition," Yellow reprimanded. The boy scoffed.

"I'm fine."

"But—"

Gold could only blink at this. He watched Yellow and the small boy spat words from each other. Both are too stubborn and too occupied with their own opinions that they didn't notice how scared the Sunkern was. He could see the Grass Type cowering in fear, as she gasped for breath. Her eyes moved to look at her trainer then at Yellow, and vice-versa.

The Hatcher had never seen Yellow's stubborn side before, so witnessing this was still shocking for him. He would like to take back what he said now.

"Why would I take orders from a  _teenager_?!"

"Damian, that's not a good tone to say to an adult!"

"Pish posh! You look like you're the same age as my sister!"

Gold knew he had to step in; he couldn't let this argument last any longer. If this continues, the Sunkern will still be distressed and she needed to get to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible.

"Hey, cut it out, guys!" Gold stepped in, crouching down to meet the boy's eye level. He patted the brunet's head.

"Gold, let me handle this," Yellow said sternly, but Gold shook his head.

"Relax. He's just a kid."

Yellow bit her lip. She looked at Gold then at the brunet. She sighed. Maybe she was a bit hard on the boy. She was so worried about the Sunkern that she forgot that she was dealing with a child. With her pursed lips, she nodded at Gold, telling him to do what he planned on doing. Gold nodded back.

"Right," he started, removing his hand from the boy's head. "Damian, is it?" the boy rolled his eyes but nodded. "Listen, she's older than me.  _Respect_  her, okay?"

Damian didn't speak; he just furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes wandered around the park.

"Hey," Gold held his head, making the boy stop. "Look at me."

Damian sighed. He disliked being lectured, that's for sure.

Gold breathed. Here goes nothing. "Damian, you do know that a Pokemon is like us humans, right? That they get tired too? Look at your Sunkern and see for yourself."

The boy pouted but did as he told: he eyed his partner.

"Your Sunkern is tired. Look at how she's gasping for air and look at how she just wanted to close her eyes. Take her to the Pokemon Center then do whatever business you have tomorrow, okay, kiddo?"

Damian grumbled then sighed. He hated to admit that this man was right. "Okay," he said quietly. He grabbed his Sunkern's Poke Ball and returned it. He looked at the ball and saw how relieved the creature was.

The man was right; his Pokemon  _was_  tired. He felt like a bad trainer now. It was enough to make him cry.

"Are you okay?" Yellow asked, but Damian sniffed.

"It's okay to cry, kiddo," Gold patted Damian's head once again. He grinned. "Crying is okay. Do you want us to go with you to the Pokemon Center?"

Damian's eyes lit up at that. "R-Really?"

Gold nodded. He rubbed his nose. "You betcha!"

"Thank you!" He pumped his fist in the air and started running back to the City. Gold stood up and chuckled.

"You know, Gold," Yellow stood beside him. "You're really good with kids."

"Y-You really think so?" Gold asked, flushing from embarrassment. He scratched his head.

To his surprise, Yellow smiled. "Of course!"

Gold was happy to know how genuine she sounded. Maybe...Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian = Damian Wayne since rude boi


End file.
